Saint Valentin
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: La Saint Valentin arrive et Uraraka se demande à qui elle pourrait bien offrir ses chocolats. Sans doute par obligation pour Deku et Iida mais aussi pour... /Le résumé est nul, excusez moi/


**Disclaimer:** _Boku No Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi_

 **Pairing:** _KatsuOcha (=Katsuki x Ochako et oui j'invente le nom de ce pairing) & TodoDeku _

**Note (1):** _Pour commencer, je reviens sur ce fandom avec des pairings qui changent :D Non svp me lancer pas des tomates ;w; Le Katsuki/Ochako c'est super mignon en vrai (je me suis fait gravement influencée par les fanarts et aussi à cause du chapitre 36). Sinon je remercie my daughter **Rosalie24** pour le proofreading et je dédie cet OS à ma precious kouhai **EmmaNeKoo** qui n'aime pas ce pairing. J'espère que tu vas l'aimer ;)_

 **Note (2):** _Sinon je tiens à préciser qu'en réalité je hais cet OS ;w; J'ai tellement galéré pour l'écrire argh. Je ne parlerais plus jamais de la St Valentin (spoil: j'en parlerai encore) et quand je dis que c'est une "galère" ce n'est pas un euphémisme, c'est la vérité. A la base il devait faire 2K et au final je me retrouve avec 6K /PAN/ faut dire que Katsuki m'inspire beaucoup même si l'histoire est clairement plus concentrée sur Uraraka._

 **Note (3):** _En vrai il devait y avoir juste un sous entendu du TodoDeku mais les feels n'étaient pas d'accord donc il y en a plein à la fin ; je suis fière d'être la première personne à écrire sur eux sur le fandom fr :D Je les aime, j'écrirai une fic où ils seront le couple principal un jour. Btw ,je pense que dans ce fandom, j'écrirai souvent du TodoDeku, du KatsuDeku et du Katsuki/Uraraka parce ce sont mes pairings préférés. Faut savoir que le Katsuki/Uraraka m'arrange quand Todoroki et Izuku sont en couple parce que je n'apprécie pas l'idée de voir Katsuki tout seul =(_

 **Note (4):** _J'espère que vous allez quand même aimer ces ships qui sont plus rare que le KatsuDeku :c Par contre, sachez que cette histoire est très niaise, stupide et inspirée de beaucoup de fanart. Bonne lecture ^^_

 **Note (5):** _J'oubliais, le rating T est justifié par la vulgarité de Katsuki._

* * *

 ** _Saint Valentin :_**

En entrant au lycée Yuei, Uraraka avait été très heureuse d'y être admise. Elle allait enfin pouvoir réaliser son rêve et ainsi aider ses parents comme elle l'avait toujours espérée. Une fois dans sa classe, elle était consciente de ne pas être la meilleure, que ce soit au niveau pratique qu'à l'écrit. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras malgré ses nombreuses faiblesses, elle avait persévéré en s'inspirant des personnes qu'elle admirait. Pour commencer, il y avait bien entendu All Might et tous les superhéros professionnels, mais aussi quelques les élèves comme Midoriya.

Ce lycéen était une personne qu'elle admirait énormément, en particulier depuis qu'il l'avait secouru durant l'examen d'entrée et par la suite grâce à tous les exploits qu'il avait accomplis. Deku – comme elle l'aimait l'appeler, était également doté d'une très grande gentillesse et d'une grande volonté pour progresser et devenir meilleur chaque jour. C'était une des grandes qualités qu'elle appréciait chez ce dernier. Il ne semblait jamais effrayer ou plutôt, il surpassait sa frayeur pour aller de l'avant et exécuter son devoir de héro.

Avec le temps, ils avaient fini par devenir très amis et formaient même un trio avec Tenya, un camarade de classe qu'elle considérait désormais comme un précieux ami. La lycéenne adorait passer du temps avec ses deux amis, car il la comprenait toujours et tous les trois s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Parfois, quand elle songeait à ses années passées au collège, elle se sentait nostalgique, car ses anciennes copines lui manquaient et elle se rendait alors compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche des garçons. Mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Yuei, cette barrière n'existait plus et cela lui convenait.

Cependant, cela lui prenait souvent de se poser des questions au sujet de ses sentiments. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments amoureux pour Deku, ce qui était normal, car il était un peu comme son sauveur. Il avait toujours été là pour elle et prenait soin d'elle au moindre début de problèmes – tout comme avec Iida, mais avec ce dernier, les rapports étaient encore différents. Par conséquent, elle y avait longuement réfléchi.

Il ne fallait pas se mentir, Izuku était mignon et avait son propre charme. Peut-être bien qu'il lui plaisait ? Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs aussi s'intéresser à elle d'après les dires d'Asui bien qu'Uraraka en doutait sincèrement. D'un autre côté, l'amour était un sujet auquel elle était encore novice et elle ne parvenait pas non plus à lire à travers les gens. Elle n'était jamais réellement tombée amoureuse bien que certaines personnes lui avaient déjà plus par le passé, mais il ne s'était jamais rien déroulé par la suite et cela ne lui posait pas problème.

Après tout, Uraraka voulait devenir une grande héroïne et non pas une princesse qui attendait patiemment l'aide d'un prince et dans son cas, elle voulait secourir ses parents. L'amour était donc un sujet assez vague pour elle et elle ne pouvait pas particulièrement décrire les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Izuku ou même une tout autre personne. De toute façon, cela n'avait aucune une importance majeur lorsqu'on voulait devenir un héros, au contraire donc elle n'avait pas y soucié.

— Ochako-chan, l'appela soudainement Asui. Tu comptes offrir des chocolats ?

La lycéenne fronça des sourcils, ne comprenait pas le sens de la question de Tsuyu puis tout en regagnant sa place, elle s'enquit :

— Offrir des chocolats ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Mais parce que c'est la Saint Valentin très bientôt, répondit avec enthousiasme Ashido qui s'avança vers les deux jeunes filles.

— Pour être honnête, je n'y ai pas songé, avoua Uraraka. Et vous ?

— J'en offrirai probablement à Aoyama-kun ! confia Mina.

— Tu aimes Aoyama-kun ?

La concernée se contenta de répondre par un rire nerveux avant d'insister pour avoir la réponse de ses deux autres amies.

— J'en offrirai peut-être à Midoriya-chan, répondit Tsuyu.

Ochako lui lança un regard étonné et son amie s'empressa de préciser.

— Par obligation bien sûr et toi Ochako-chan ?

— Hum… Je ne sais pas, pour Deku-kun aussi, mais plus par obligation !

— Tu es sure que c'est par obligation ? interrogèrent les deux autres filles, perplexes.

— Bien… Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'insinuer ?!

— Rien, mais si tu es gênée parce que je compte en offrir à Midoriya-kun, je pense que je vais finalement les donner à Tokoyami-kun.

— Mais non ! Offre-les à Deku-kun, ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

— Ça ne sert à rien de mentir, soupira Ashido. Tu peux nous dire la vérité, nous sommes entre filles.

— Je vous dis la vérité.

— Ochako-chan n'assume pas encore ses sentiments, constata Asui qui ne voulait visiblement pas croire les dire de la lycéenne en question.

— Sinon, ça vous dit d'en faire chez moi ? proposa Ashido avec enthousiasme.

Les deux jeunes filles acceptèrent la proposition de leur amie bien que Uraraka ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir angoissée. Elle aimait beaucoup Izuku, mais ses amies ne semblaient pas la prendre au sérieux quand elle affirmait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de ce dernier. Cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer des scénarios tels que l'annonce en public de ses sois disant sentiments pour Deku par Asui et Ashido ou encore d'autres scénarios de cette même trame.

À cette pensée, elle n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de Midoriya, il allait sans doute être surpris et leur rapport risquait de changer. Surtout que cela était faux, car elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment à son égard, simplement de l'amitié ou même de la fraternité, mais rien de plus. Il fallait donc absolument qu'elle convainque ses amies du contraire.

Elle comptait faire des chocolats pour Deku, mais seulement par obligation. Par ailleurs, elle avait aussi pour projet d'en faire pour Iida, car il était un précieux ami. Si elle éprouvait des sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un, alors elle n'aurait sans doute pas hésité pour en faire pour cette personne, _si,_ mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Assise sagement à sa place, Uraraka cessa de prendre part à la discussion d'Ashido et Asui qui se trouvaient près d'elle. Les deux jeunes filles semblaient continuer de discuter sur le sujet des chocolats, mais Ochako songeait au fait qu'elle comptait improviser le lendemain. La lycéenne fit balader son regard dans la salle de classe et s'arrêta en voyant Iida qui sermonnait Katsuki. N'étant pas loin, elle pouvait très clairement entendre ses reproches.

— Bakugou-kun, je te prierai d'enlever tes pieds de la table.

— Mais on s'en fout, le prof n'est pas encore là !

— Ce n'est pas une raison et puis je t'avais déjà fait la remarque au début de l'année.

Soudain, lorsqu'ils virent le professeur arriver, Katsuki enleva ses pieds de sa table et prit une position plus convenable pour un lycéen de quinze ans et Iida retourna à sa place, une mine défaitiste au visage. Sans doute était-il en train de se reprocher mentalement de ne pas être capable de maîtriser l'ensemble de la classe. En le voyant ainsi, Ochako se disait qu'elle devrait peut-être essayer de le consoler en précisant bien évidemment que Katsuki était un cas particulier et personne n'était apte à dicter le comportement du blond.

Au début de l'année, la lycéenne s'était toujours dit que ce garçon dégageait une aura imposante et l'expression de son visage était toujours mécontente. Il semblait continuellement faire la tête et être en colère. Elle s'était longuement demandé pour quelle raison était-il ainsi, car selon elle, il n'avait aucune raison de faire la tête étant donné qu'il était quasiment parfait malgré son mauvais caractère. Katsuki possédait une grande force et surtout une intelligence qui dépassait tous ses camarades, même celle de Momo.

Cependant, il restait une personne effrayante qui faisait au départ sans cesse fuir Uraraka. En effet, elle n'avait jamais osé le confronter et était consciente qu'elle perdrait très probablement si un jour un tel scénario se déroulait. De plus, ce garçon n'était pas sympathique, car il avait beaucoup martyrisé Deku par le passé, ce qui était donc une raison de plus pour s'éloigner de lui. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé, mais au fil des jours, des semaines et des mois, elle avait fini par le côtoyer.

À ce souvenir, elle se mit à sourire, car elle se rendait compte qu'il était loin d'être une mauvaise personne. Il avait un caractère assez spécial, mais Uraraka s'y était habituée. Après tout, il la traitait comme une égale et non pas comme « une fille fragile » à l'inverse des autres personnes — tel que Midoriya. C'était certes touchant, mais Ochako ne voulait pas donner cette impression de princesse en détresse et se sentait heureuse de constater que Bakugou ne la jugeait pas ainsi. En réalité, il avait bon fond même s'il cachait plus ou moins son jeu.

Puis il avait fini par faire partie de ces personnes qu'elle admirait, que ce soit au niveau de la force que de l'intelligence. Il avait très rapidement gagné son respect même si Uraraka ne se sentait au départ pas très à l'aise à ses côtés. Katsuki avait tout de même tendance à hausser le ton — pour ne pas dire hurler, à chacune de ses répliques. Si au début elle avait dû mal à s'y habituer jusqu'à en être effrayée, ce n'était désormais plus le cas. Au contraire, elle prenait parfois plaisir à le malmener.

 _La première fois fut le jour où ils étaient sortis tous ensemble. C'était Mineta qui avait eu l'idée, il avait insisté pour inviter Momo — à cause de sa forte poitrine —, mais cette dernière avait refusé, car elle était occupée. Il y avait donc eu Izuku, Iida, Asui, Kaminari, Jirou, Kirishima et Uraraka. Les autres lycéens étaient tout comme Yaoyorozu déjà pris ou ne semblaient pas intéressés par la sortie que leur proposait Mineta. Cependant, à la dernière minute, Kirishima était parvenu à convaincre Katsuki de se joindre à eux bien que ce dernier ne semblait pas enthousiaste à l'idée de se mélanger « à cette bande de crétins dégénérés qui soit assez stupides pour sortir quand il neige, Deku inclut »._

 _Sur le coup, Ochako n'avait pas compris pour quelle raison le garçon avait accepté s'il n'appréciait pas la compagnie des autres élèves, mais Kirishima et Kaminari lui avaient expliqué qu'il avait tendance à grogner pour n'importe quelle raison, même les plus insolites. Ce que les deux lycéens ne savaient pas, c'était que la mauvaise humeur de Bakugou était également lié à un autre sujet un peu plus sensible et dont le concerné n'allait sans doute jamais le révéler, mais Uraraka l'avait compris durant leur petite sortie._

 _En effet, ce jour-là, il neigeait, mais Mineta avait eu l'excellente idée d'inviter ses amis à faire du shopping de « super héros » bien que ce dernier en avait profité pour aller espionner des femmes qui se changeaient dans les magasins. Évidemment, avec sa petite taille, il était passé inaperçu, mais les pauvres femmes avaient senti des regards sur elles bien qu'aucune n'était parvenue à trouver la source. Ce fut Iida qui découvrit son méfait et qui l'empêcha de continuer son voyeurisme en obligeant Mineta à rejoindre les autres tout en le sermonnant sévèrement._

 _Du côté d'Uraraka, cette dernière n'avait rien de particulier à acheter, elle s'était contentée de prendre une nouvelle écharpe rose et un joli bonnet qui était assorti pour la saison hivernale ainsi que de quoi grignoter. Elle était restée aux côtés d'Asui et Jirou qui faisaient également leur « shopping de superhéros » bien que les mots choisis par Mineta ne semblaient visiblement pas convenir aux cas des trois lycéennes._

 _Elles rejoignirent d'ailleurs très rapidement Iida et Minoru. Par la suite, Kirishima, Kaminari, Katsuki et Izuku arrivèrent, mais tous avaient le regard rivé vers les deux derniers du groupe. Comme à son habitude, Bakugou embêtait — pour ne pas dire martyriser — Midoriya en le menaçant d'utiliser son Alter sur le visage du plus petit « pour le plaisir de te faire exploser ta face si tu n'admets pas que Deku veut uniquement dire que tu es un bon à rien ! »._

 _À l'entente de cette phrase ignoble, Ochako avait froncé les sourcils et avait protesté sur le fait que Deku était désormais un surnom d'encouragement et non pas pour le rabaisser. Ils s'étaient alors tous les deux longuement confrontés du regard avant que Midoriya se décide d'intervenir en proposant d'oublier cette histoire._

 _Toutefois, Uraraka pouvait parfois se montrer tenace et bien qu'au départ elle n'avait eu aucune idée pour embêter Katsuki, elle trouva rapidement la solution. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du centre commercial, ils furent accueillis par les flocons de neige qui continuaient à se déverser telle une cascade, si bien qu'ils sortirent leurs parapluies — et enfilèrent leurs capuches pour d'autres._

 _Ochako avait ouvert son parapluie et avant que Kaminari s'invite sous son abri, la lycéenne s'avança vers Katsuki et lui tendit avec toute la gentillesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve son parapluie. Son sourire semblait si joyeux et innocent que le blond accepta en grognant faiblement sur le fait que « putain, quel horrible parapluie rose... ». Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la lycéenne avait décidé de se rapprocher de lui pour trouver un plan infaillible pour l'embêter. Il fallait bien qu'elle venge son ami Deku._

— _Tiens Bakugou, je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais, commenta Kirishima qui avait simplement une capuche._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?!_

— _Je sous-entends que je me serais plutôt attendu à « Non ! Ne t'approche pas de moi avec ton parapluie de tapette !»._

 _Katsuki avait serré la mâchoire, prenant calmement sa respiration avant de crier :_

— _T'es en train de dire que j'suis vulgaire ?! Connard._

 _Le blond ne répliqua rien d'autre et se contenta de mettre ses deux mains dans ses poches. Sans doute, car il n'avait pas prévu de gant malgré la fraîcheur qui régnait. Le geste du lycéen n'échappa pas à l'œil d'Ochako qui s'empressa de lui demander :_

— _Tu as froid ?_

— _Hm._

— _Dommage que Todoroki-kun ne soit pas là, songea Izuku qui avait entendu les phrases échangées entre Uraraka et Kacchan._

— _On s'en fout de ce connard._

— _Mais il aurait pu te réchauffer avec son Alter de feu._

— _Il trouvera un moyen de te réchauffer autrement sale tapette._

— _C'est vrai, il aurait pu réchauffer tout le monde remarqua Kirishima en prenant part à la discussion et sans faire attention aux sous-entendus pervers du blond._

— _Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en bat les couilles de cette tapette à double Alter_

— _Ne soit pas jaloux, murmura le lycéen qui possédait l'Alter de renforcement. Tu ne peux pas nous réchauffer d'ailleurs avec tes explosions Bakugou ?_

— _Si tu veux que je t'explose la face, y a pas de problème ! Mais ne me prends pas pour un radiateur enfoiré ! Puis de toute façon, j'n'userai pas mon pouvoir pour vous._

 _Cette phrase tilta dans l'esprit d'Uraraka qui lança un regard surpris à Katsuki qui le remarqua bien assez tôt._

— _Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça sale garce ?_

 _Elle ne fit pas attention à l'insulte et réfléchit. Tout le monde pouvait avoir des faiblesses avec son Alter, elle la première. Elle était incapable d'y faire appel trop longtemps sans avoir le risque d'avoir des vertiges, nausée et vomir devant tout le monde — ce qui malheureusement était déjà arrivé._

— _Je me demandais si le froid affaiblissait ton Alter…_

— _Qu-quoi ?! Pas du tout idiote !_

 _Le ton de voix que venait d'emprunter Katsuki lui fit pourtant comprendre l'inverse. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il s'était empressé de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Malgré l'air candide qu'elle garda au visage, Uraraka fit travailler son cerveau pour forger un plan et venger Deku. La vengeance serait certes légère et complètement déplorable comparé aux souffrances que faisait subir Katsuki à Izuku, mais elle ne perdait rien à s'y mettre. Alors qu'une idée lui vint en tête, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'accomplir, car une certaine personne les rejoignit._

 _Kaminari qui était toujours sans abris se dirigea vers eux sans pour autant parvenir à profiter du parapluie et commença à plaisanter._

— _Bah alors, Bakugou, on n'est pas galant ?_

— _Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre d'être galant ?! Et puis je le suis déjà naturellement._

 _À l'entente de sa réponse, Kaminari arqua un sourcil, perplexe, et sans pour autant faire disparaître son sourire espiègle, il fit explicitement remarquer._

— _Pourtant, si tu étais galant, tu ne laisseras pas la pauvre Uraraka-san tenir ce lourd parapluie rose._

— _Je ne tiendrais pas ce parapluie de tapette ! Je ne m'appelle pas Shouto Todoroki._

— _Arrête d'insulter Todoroki-kun, répliqua Izuku en faisant la moue._

— _Toi aussi t'es une tapette, t'inquiètes._

— _Si tu étais galant, insista Kaminari. Tu ne ferais pas subir cette lourde tâche à la petite et fragile Uraraka-san._

— _Ferme là espèce de bloc d'alimentation ! La miss anti-gravité n'est pas une nana fragile en détresse et ça ne sert à rien de me faire chier, je ne tiendrais pas ce foutu parapluie de très mauvais goût._

 _C'était la première fois qu'un des élèves de la seconde A considérait Uraraka comme une vraie lycéenne capable de se défendre et c'était probablement depuis ce jour qu'elle l'apprécia vraiment. À cet instant, elle s'était mise à sourire à Kaminari, montrant ainsi qu'elle approuvait amplement les dires de Katsuki. De toute façon, elle savait que le lycéen ne prendrait pas de telle initiative, car il ne voudrait sans doute pas tenir un parapluie rose et surtout, car il préférait se protéger les mains. Katsuki n'était pas non plus réputé pour être galant donc cela ne l'étonnait pas. Kaminari partit donc, vaincu et rejoignit Jirou pour l'embêter._

— _Ton pouvoir est vraiment extraordinaire, s'exclama soudainement Ochako en souriant faussement._

— _Hein ? fit Katsuki, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la jeune fille affirme de telles chose. Euh… Ouais je sais, mon Alter est le meilleur._

 _Uraraka ouvrit discrètement son sac et sortit un sachet où se trouvait un pork bun (1). Elle le tendit vers Katsuki et demanda d'une voix enjouée._

— _J'aimerais bien voir une démonstration de ton Alter dessus._

 _Tout en haussant les épaules, le lycéen sortit une main de sa poche et fit une petite explosion sur l'aliment. Le sourire d'Uraraka devint plus grand et elle le remercia. Sans plus tarder, elle dégusta de la manière la plus normale son pork bun sous les yeux exorbités de son camarade._

 _En prenant conscience de la situation, Bakugou fronça des sourcils et lui reprocha :_

— _Je rêve où tu m'as pris pour un four qui réchauffe ta bouffe ?!_

 _Elle hocha consciencieusement la tête et se permit d'ajouter._

— _Je sais que le froid t'affaiblit donc j'espère qu'en t'ayant fait utiliser ton Alter, ça t'a un peu plus affaibli._

— _T'as cru que tu allais m'affaiblir comme ça ?! J'ai encore plein de force pauvre tache._

— _J'essaie juste de venger Deku-kun espèce de tortionnaire._

— _T'es loin d'y arriver et ça ne sert à rien de perdre du temps avec ce crétin._

 _La lycéenne leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée, et tendit son parapluie vers Katsuki, le forçant à le prendre, car elle était occupée à manger. Après qu'elle l'eut menacée de ranger l'objet s'il ne le faisait pas, le blond dut bien se résoudre à le prendre._

Depuis ce jour, Ochako continua de le malmener bien que ses taquineries restèrent toujours très enfantines. Son sourire ne disparut pas de son visage et bien que le cours avait commencé, elle continua à observer discrètement son camarade de classe. Malgré ses défauts, elle prenait conscience qu'elle l'appréciait quand même beaucoup.

oO°Oo

— Regardez qui j'ai invité, annonça joyeusement Ashido.

La jeune fille montra d'un geste de main, Jirou, Tooru et Yaoyorozu qui avaient visiblement accepté l'invitation. Si Jirou avait gardé un visage neutre, ce ne fut en revanche pas le cas de Momo qui semblait très embarrassé. En ce qui concernait Tooru, personne ne pouvait discerner l'expression de son visage à cause de son Alter d'invisibilité.

— Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez, commenta Uraraka levant le poing avec détermination. Grâce à vous, j'espère qu'on arrivera à faire les chocolats !

— Avec le pouvoir de Yaoyorozu, nous n'aurons pas de problème, remarqua Tsuyu.

— Je ne veux pas utiliser mon Alter pour ce genre de chose, mais uniquement pour sauver des gens !

Momo était très sérieuse et toutes comprirent qu'elle ferait une très bonne héroïne à l'avenir. Les lycéennes prirent donc le chemin de la maison de Mina en discutant joyeusement. Le ciel était bleu et parsemé par les nuages blancs qui empêchait certains rayons de soleil de brillait correctement. Il y avait parfois un peu de vent, mais le temps était agréable et les jeunes filles continuèrent de discuter au sujet de la Saint Valentin.

— Mais dites-moi, s'exclama Ashido en observant les trois nouvelles filles. Vous comptez en offrir à qui ?

— Je suis sure que Jirou-san en offrira à Kaminari-kun, répondit Ochako.

— En effet, répondit la concernée, d'une voix plate.

— Je vais en offrir à Mashirao parce que c'est lui que j'aime, répondit à son tour Tooru d'une voix fluette.

Les lycéens braquèrent ensuite leurs regards vers Momo qui avait gardé les lèvres closes et qui semblaient éviter tout contact avec ses camarades. Elle finit par répondre à contrecœur, les joues légèrement rougies.

— Pour Todoroki-san mais par obligation bien sur !

Évidemment, personne ne la crut.

oO°Oo

— T'es sure que c'est une bonne recette ?

C'était Ashido qui avait posé la question, les deux mains sur les hanches, un air anxieux au visage.

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai trouvé ça sur internet et j'ai imprimé, expliqua Jirou en tendant la feuille à la propriétaire des lieux.

Mina la prit et invitas ses amies à rejoindre sa cuisine. En entrant, Ochako fut surprise de constater que la salle était plutôt spacieuse, au centre se trouvait une large table autour de laquelle les lycéennes se réunirent. Elles prirent le soin de placer la feuille au milieu de la table dans un angle qui permettrait à quasiment tout le monde de lire — sauf une ou deux filles qui ne semblaient pas faire attention à ce problème, se contentant simplement d'écouter.

— Par quoi on commence ?

— Par casser des œufs, proposa Tooru.

— Par vérifier si on a tous les éléments qui nous permettront de faire des chocolats, suggéra Momo avec évidence.

La lycéenne rapprocha donc la feuille de son nez et lut à haute voix les ingrédients indispensables tandis que ses camarades écoutaient attentivement. Ashido s'était placée près du frigo et vérifia qu'elle avait tout tandis que d'autres s'étaient éparpillés au niveau des tiroirs, étagères ou tout autre meuble susceptible de contenir un des ingrédients ou instruments de la liste.

— Les filles, annonça Uraraka d'une petite voix. Il manque de la poudre de cacao…

Yaoyorozu lâcha un discret soupir et après avoir reposé la feuille sur la table, elle invita Uraraka à le rejoindre pour acheter ce qui manquait. Tout en enfilant respectivement leurs vestes, les deux jeunes filles quittèrent les autres lycéennes et prirent la direction du _konbini_ le plus proche. Durant le chemin, Ochako observait longuement les alentours. Les lieux lui semblaient inconnus, ce qui était normal étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce quartier. Cependant, en tant que futur superhéros, il était de son devoir de retenir où est-ce que chaque rue pouvait bien mener. Après tout, personne ne pouvait prévoir le danger donc il était mieux d'être prévoyant.

Le silence qui voguait entre les deux filles commençait de plus en plus à l'oppresser et la rendre mal à l'aise. En effet, Ochako avait eu rarement l'occasion de discuter avec Momo. Elle était pourtant une fille superbe qui dégageait un grand respect — probablement lié par sa grande taille. En plus sa force, elle était très intelligente. C'était certes différent de Katsuki, mais la lycéenne était presque aussi douée que ce dernier. Elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison elle venait de songer au garçon, mais peu importe.

En entrant dans le commerce, Uraraka décida d'engager la conversation pour atténuer cette atmosphère étouffante. Discutant tout simplement des cours et des élèves de leur classe. Au fil de la conversation, la lycéenne se rendit compte que la brune était en réalité grandement agréable malgré son air parfois trop sérieux. Avant de mettre les pieds dans la maison d'Ashido, Uraraka s'était même permis de lui confesser qu'elle éprouvait une grande admiration pour elle. Évidemment, Yaoyorozu s'était mise à rougir en tentant de se justifier sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas aussi douée qu'elle en avait l'air.

Toutefois, l'expression du visage de Momo se déforma lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine et vit le désastre qui se présenter aux deux filles. La paquet de farine était contre le sol, tout son contenu était vidé par terre et une fine couche reposait sur les cheveux de Mina. Les ustensiles étaient pour certains par terre ou pour d'autres étaient considérés comme des armes de guerre d'après Tooru qui criait cela. Les œufs n'étaient même dans leur boîte, mais brisé en mille morceaux sur la table et le sucre était en revanche en bon état.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Momo d'une voix désespérée.

— J'essaye de ramasser les dégâts, répondit Tsuyu.

— On jouait à la guerre, expliqua Mina. Mais on faisait aussi un gâteau.

— Ouais, approuva Jirou en mélange une étrange texture dans un énorme bol blanc.

— Je pensais qu'on faisait des chocolats, commenta Uraraka d'une petite voix.

— En fait, on s'était dit que ce serait bien aussi de faire un gâteau en attendant que vous arriviez, avoua la lycéenne qui possédait l'Alter d'invisibilité.

— Parce qu'on ne pensait pas, que vous arriviez aussi rapidement prit le soin d'ajouter Jirou.

Momo lâcha un grognement et serra ses poings, un air peu rassurant couvrait son visage. Elle se permit donc de faire remarquer.

— Le konbini n'est pas même à cinq minutes… Comment vous avez pu penser que vous auriez le temps de faire un gâteau ?! Et surtout de faire le bazar et de gâcher de la farine ?

— Hum… Je pensais que vous alliez au centre commercial, déclara Mina en se grattant nerveusement les cheveux.

Sans hésiter, Momo se tourna vers Ochako, un air renfrogné au visage et murmura doucement.

— Enfile ta veste Uraraka-san, on va devoir acheter de quoi faire le ménage et des nouveaux ingrédients maintenant.

oO°Oo

Le jour fatidique arriva et pour une raison qui lui échappait, Uraraka se sentait nerveuse. Avant de partir de chez elle, la jeune fille avait pris le temps de regarder si la date était bien celle qu'elle redoutait et c'était le cas, ils étaient le 14 février. Tout en ayant pris le soin de ramener ses chocolats avec elle dans son sac, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas à stresser, c'était juste des chocolats.

Après tout, malgré les nombreuses galères qu'elle avait vécues pour les faire, elle était parvenue à réussir — bien que Momo l'avait grandement aidé. En allant à la gare qui prenait la direction de Yuuei, Ochako s'était empressée de rentrer dans le véhicule qui allait bientôt se refermer et s'assit sur un des sièges libres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un de ses camarades de classe, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Elle ouvrit à nouveau son sac et observa les trois petites boîtes qui étaient calées contre son cahier de cours et sa trousse rose. Elle songea au fait qu'elle devait y faire attention et ne pas accidentellement les écraser, cela serait fâcheux. Surtout pour le temps qu'elle y avait consacré avec ses amis et ce troisième chocolat qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas prévu de faire.

Les deux premiers étaient bien entendu pour Deku et Iida, mais en ce qui concernait le troisième, il était pour Bakugou. Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le faire, mais pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu ce contrôler. C'était comme si une autre voix lui avait dicté au creux de son oreille de les faire. Mais maintenant, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'écouter cette autre voix. De plus, comment allait réagir Bakugou ? Elle n'était pas spécialement proche de lui — même si elle aurait aimé — et devint de plus en plus agitée à l'idée de les donner.

Elle n'avait pas à se sentir angoissé, elle les offrait uniquement par obligation se répéta-t-elle mentalement. Juste par respect et pour rien d'autre. En se répétant ces phrases, cela lui permit de se détendre, mais ce fut d'une courte durée, car le stresse la gagna à nouveau lorsqu'elle franchit l'entrée de l'établissement.

En arrivant, elle avait vu Tenya qui prenait la direction de la salle de classe et sans plus tarder, elle vint vers lui.

— Iida-kun, je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis notre rencontre donc tiens.

Son ami avait pris les chocolats, un air étonné coller au visage, mais un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Merci Uraraka-kun ! fit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Je continuerai de veiller sur toi.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire puis chercha du regard Izuku. Visiblement, il n'était pas encore là, mais elle eut cependant l'occasion d'observer Tooru qui offrait avec joie ses chocolats à son précieux partenaire. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs très embarrassé, mais également heureux de les recevoir. Uraraka ne put s'empêcher qu'elle devrait aussi prendre son courage à deux mains pour Bakugou. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle les offrait pas amour, ce n'était juste par obligation donc aucune raison d'angoissée.

La nervosité s'empara d'elle quand elle vit de loin une chevelure blonde en bataille arrivait vers eux. Katsuki avait ses deux mains dans sa poche et marchait avec un air rechigné au visage. C'était le moment d'y aller, surtout qu'il se dirigeait vers elle — ou plutôt vers la salle de classe. La lycéenne glissa sa main dans son sac, prêt à lui tendre le chocolat à n'importe quel moment, mais au moment il la dépassa, sa détermination disparue, en particulier lorsque le regard écarlate du garçon croisa celui d'Ochako.

— Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça la miss anti-gravité ?

— Euh… Pour.. Pour rien Bakugou-kun !

Le lycéen haussa les épaules et rentra dans la salle de question sans plus se poser des questions. En revanche, Uraraka ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçue d'elle-même. Elle regrettait de ne pas les avoir donnés, mais se promit de le faire dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion.

Après que les heures de cours se déroulèrent, Ochako eut bien d'autres occasions pour donner ses fameux chocolats, mais ne le fit malheureusement pas. Elle se promit donc de les donner tout d'abord à Deku avant de les donner à Katsuki. Il n'y avait pas de raison précise qui la poussait à choisir cet ordre, mais c'était ainsi qu'elle voulait procéder.

Quand il vit que Midoriya était seul, Uraraka prit l'initiative de venir vers lui. En arrivant devant le lycéen, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il était en train de marmonner une litanie de phrase qu'elle ne parvenait pas à attendre.

— Deku-kun, l'appela-t-elle doucement.

À l'entente de la voix de la jeune fille, Izuku redressa immédiatement la tête et aperçut son amie.

— Oui, excuse-moi… J'étais plongé dans mes pensées…

— Tu as besoin de parler ? Si c'est le cas, tu sais bien que je suis là pour toi Deku-kun !

— Merci, Uraraka-san, en fait je me demandais si un garçon qui offrait des chocolats ce serait bizarre…

— C'est un peu rare en effet, mais il n'y a rien de bizarre ! Si tu veux offrir des chocolats à la fille qui fait battre ton cœur, tu devrais le faire, l'encouragea Ochako en levant son poing, signe de la détermination.

Elle prit soudainement conscience qu'elle donnait des conseils sans les appliquer. Cela ne sous-entendait pas qu'elle était amoureuse — du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Elle leva son regard vers Deku et vit qu'il abordait un air très anxieux et que ses joues s'étaient joliment colorées.

— Tu as raison, je vais le faire, mais en fait… Ce n'est pas une fille.

— Tu aimes un garçon ?

Midoriya hocha la tête et avoua faiblement.

— J'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal justement parce que je suis un garçon…

Ochako posa sa main sur l'épaule de Deku, imitant le geste de Tenya précédemment et d'une voix confiante, elle tenta de le rassurer.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, peu importe ton sexe, fais-le.

En entendant ces mots, Izuku aborda un grand sourire et approuva.

— Tu as raison Uraraka-san merci beaucoup.

— Non, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis le début de l'année. Tu m'as sauvé dès l'examen d'entrée et tu as toujours été un très bon ami avec moi donc laisse-moi te remercier en te donnant ceci.

Izuku prit le paquet que lui tendit son amie et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la remercier, une certaine personne vint vers les deux lycéens.

— Pourquoi tu as des chocolats toi Deku ?! cria Katsuki en lui arrachant les chocolats des mains.

— Ben… Tu n'en as pas eu ?

Katsuki fronça des sourcils et essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher cette information.

— C'n'est pas la question que j'ai posée petite merde !

Uraraka observa la scène et se remémora les conseils qu'elle venait de donner à Deku. Il fallait qu'elle les applique et qu'elle soit courageuse. Après tout, elle était une future héroïne et elle avait déjà vécu des situations beaucoup plus critiques que de donner des simples chocolats. De plus, le stress de Deku était clairement plus compréhensible que le sien. Elle n'avait aucune raison de stressée et sans plus réfléchir davantage, Ochako tendit le paquet où se trouvaient les chocolats de Katsuki.

— Tiens Bakugou-kun.

Le lycéen la dévisagea du regard, étonné et rendit les chocolats à Izuku avant de récupérer les siens puis partit sans ajouter le moindre mot. Finalement, ce ne fut pas si difficile que cela.

— Tu es gentille Uraraka-san de les avoir donné à Kacchan.

— Je euh… C'est normal ! Je n'allais pas le laisser te prendre tes propres chocolats à cause d'un malentendu.

— Mais les chocolats que tu as donnés à Kacchan sont pour qui normalement ?

Uraraka grimaça à la question du lycéen et avoua.

— Ils étaient bien pour Bakugou-kun.

— Ah bon ? interrogea Izuku les yeux grands ouverts. Tu es amoureuse de Kacchan ?

— Nooon bien sûr que non.

Midoriya lui lança un regard sceptique, mais la remercia pour son conseil et décida de donner ses fameux chocolats à Todoroki. Malgré toutes les phrases qu'il se murmurait pour se rassurer, il restait quand même très anxieux et se sentait effrayé par la réaction du lycéen. Cependant, il savait que Shouto ne se montrerait pas blessant, après tout, c'était ainsi qu'il l'appréciait. Il n'avait donc aucune raison d'hésiter et devait se lancer.

Deku ne savait pas s'il se trompait, mais il avait la vague impression que Todoroki n'avait reçu aucun chocolat — ce qui l'étonnait. De toute façon, le lycéen qui possédait l'Alter de glace et de feu aurait au moins ses chocolats, sauf il les refusait. À cette pensée, Izuku secoua négativement la tête, songeant au fait que Shouto n'allait jamais le repousser, car il n'était pas ainsi.

À force de réfléchir, Midoriya ne remarqua pas qu'il était quasiment arrivé vers le lycéen qu'il recherchait. Sans plus tarder, il vint vers lui et lui offrit un grand sourire.

— Bonjour Todoroki-kun.

— Bonjour Midoriya-kun.

— Je sais que c'est un peu soudain, mais tien, s'empressa de dire Izuku en tendant les chocolats.

Todoroki garda longuement un visage neutre, probablement étonné par le geste de son camarade puis finit par les prendre.

— Merci, c'est gentil.

— Je crois que tu n'en avais pas non ?

Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Shouto avant de disparaître comme happé par de la fumée.

— Si j'en avais, Yaoyorozu-san m'en a donné.

— Ah…

— Mais je les ai donnés à Mineta-san.

— Qu-quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? questionna Izuku, la surprise se lisait clairement dans ses yeux.

— Parce qu'il me les a suppliés puisque ce sont ceux de Yaoyorozu-san.

— Je vois, je suppose que c'est gentil de ta part.

— Je garderai tes chocolats.

Le sourire de Midoriya devint encore plus grand et il se sentit vraiment heureux.

oO°Oo

En sortant des cours, Uraraka fut surprise d'entendre son nom. Elle se retourna et sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant Katsuki venir vers elle. _Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, non_. De plus, elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'angoisser étant donné qu'elle avait déjà fait le plus dur. Certes, cela ne s'était pas déroulé comme elle l'avait prévu, mais du moment qu'elle avait réussi cela lui convenait.

— Qu'est-ce qui y a Bakugou-kun ?

Le lycéen évita son regard et marmonna dans sa barbe. Uraraka dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre et comprit qu'il la remerciait. C'était un peu étrange de l'entendre dire cela, car c'était un phénomène assez rare chez Katsuki.

— De rien, répondit-elle en souriant.

— Idiote.

Et il partit. Uraraka l'observa jusqu'à voir sa silhouette disparaître et leva son poing avec joie. Elle avait réussi et peut-être que oui, elle l'appréciait beaucoup.

* * *

 _Pork Bun (1): C'est une sorte de brioche fourrée (lol regardez sur internet, je ne sais pas comment expliquer D:)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos avis, négatif ou positif. Même quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir :D_


End file.
